Valentine The Glee! ((THIS ACCOUNT!))
by rustyhendrix
Summary: THE STORY 'VALENTINE THE GLEE' IS NOW BEING UPLOADED. REASONS WHY LAY WITHIN. READ THE FIRST CHAPTERS ON THE ACCOUNT 'PERFECTARIANA'. XX
1. Chapter 1

omg hey guys! it is i, the lazy ass uploader of ''valentine the glee''. wow i haven't uploaded in so long. i say that everytime...you're probably wondering why im uploading from another account. IT'S BECAUSE I CAN'T REMEMBER THE PASSWORD TO THE OTHER ACCOUNT IT'S ORIGINALLY ON URGH SCREW THIS. SO now i have to upload on her. sobbing sob sob. so yeah, new chapter up within the next day i PROMISE i love you guys :D:D:D:D


	2. Summer

Cat Valentine, the bubbly, bouncy red head walked through the door of her house. ''Hey, guys'' she called out, singing slightly. ''It's summer, summer'' she fully sung this time, her heavenly voice sounded through the room. She had loved the weather lately, it was extremely sunny. Her favourtie season. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood in the summer, the atmosphere was great. Water fights, music, going to the beach. Everything she loved.

''Why are you all happy?'' Her mom asked, smiling at her beaming daughter. ''Because! Because, because, because, it's summer! I have the best friends ever, and everything is so perfect and my brother is not stuck to something''

Her brother, Frankie, evidently was not stuck to something. He smiled from the corner of the room. Cat smiled back and began jumping and squeeling.

''I'm going to call Tori'' Cat said, then giggled. ''Tori, Tori, Tori'' she sung the name and skipped to the stairs, jumping down on her pink, animal covered bed. She reached over and grabbed her phone off of her desk and quickly tapped in Tori's number.

''Hello?'' Tori's voice sounded in her ear.

''Hey, Tori. Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, Toriiiiiiiii'' Cat, once again, sung. Tori giggled on the other line.

_Tori's POV_

''Hey, Tori. Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, Toriiiiiiii'' My best friend, Cat, sung to me. I chuckle fell from my lips. She always managed to lighten my mood.

''Hey, Cat. How are you doing?''

''Me, I am...dancing'' Cat laughed and I heard the familiar squeek of her giraffe.

''And, why would that be?'' I giggled once again and sat down on the sofa in my living room, taking a sip of my lemon juice.

''Because, it's summer! Everything is okay''

''Who's that?'' Andre asked, sitting next to her and moved his laptop to his lap.

''It's Cat''

''Ooo, tell her I said hi'' Andre said and began tapping away on his computer. He has been working on a song for R&B studies.

''Andre says hi'' I spoke, smiling.

''Oooo, hi Andre. I wish I could be there with you'' Cat suddenly sounded upset.

''Oh, you are, remember!'' I cheered her up.

''What?''

''Oh, your mom didn't tell you?

''Tell me what?'' Cat mused, staying silent.

''You're moving back here...your mom got another promotion for down here? Didn't Frankie tell you?''

''Oh my god, what? I can't leave I just...'' Cat rambled on, but then her giraffe squeeked. ''Mr Longneck told me not to be upset''

I smiled slightly. ''You're giraffe is right. Plus you'll be back at Hollywood Arts!''

''Yeah...I'll talk to you later, Tori''

''Ok...bye'' I hung up the phone and looked to Andre. ''What's up with her?''

''Frankie hasn't told her she's moving back here...She seems upset'' I explained and sipped my juice.

''C'mon. It's Cat. She's probably been told but forgot'' Andre reasoned and began typing more. ''So, you ready for more lyrics''

''Yeah, sure''

_Cats POV_

I jumped back down the stairs, my mood faltering a little bit. ''Why didn't you tell me we were moving back?''

''Oh! Sorry! I was going to tell you yesterday but I got my thumb trapped in the faucet'' Frankie pouted and giggled, it being contagious as Cat was laughing soon after.

''It's fine...I guess'' My mind switched to my friends here. I sighed and decided I'd have to tell them in person. Tomorrow would be a good idea.

Filler chapters are always the worse. The next chapter will be better. It'll be up soon. I'm sorry to announce the end is coming up! :( sob sob ing

Soooo, Cat's moving back. The end is near. How would y'all want it to end? Leave some suggestions in the reviews :)

I don't know if they'll be a sequel by the way. I don't know. I dont know. I'll decide when I figure out an ending. I sort of have one in mind? But it's working progress :). So, yeah. I love you guys :) until next time! ((I'm no longer caspargrande btw))


End file.
